Direct-attached storage (DAS) refers to a data storage system that is directly attached to a server or workstation. The data capacity and connectivity of the DAS system may be improved through the use of switches or expanders, which enable a large bank of DAS devices to be coupled to Multiple servers. A common communications protocol for enabling communications between the servers and the storage drives is the serial attached small computer system interface (SAS). SAS devices such as storage controllers, storage drives, and expanders communicate with each other using the SAS protocol. Storage drives can include tape drives which can provide sequential access storage and disk drives which can provide random access storage. The interconnection network between the SAS devices may be referred to as a fabric. The storage resources of the DAS devices are made accessible to servers by configuring zone groups, which control how the expanders route connections through the switch to couple specific servers to specific storage drive bays.